Hiccup saves Astrid
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Astrid is with Dagur, but when she goes back to Berk, things aren't all what they seem. Dagur plans to destroy Berk! Can Hiccup save both? Or will one have to die so he can save the other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first hit

Berk. That place use to be my home. Now I live on Degeri and I'm in a relationship with Dagur.

I mean he's great, but I'm still in love with Hiccup. But he has Heather now, so I don't need him. "Hey" a voice says, I turned and saw Dagur.

"Hey Dagur," I say "what's up?"

His eyes turned black "Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He smirks.

That's a lie, I know you were thinking about Hiccup!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!" Then he hit me in the eye. "Don't you ever lie to me again!" He then stormed off. Thank Odin my parents and I are going back to Berk for vacation. Then I don't have to put up with that jerk.


	2. Good news Bad news

Chapter 2: Good news

Astrid. She's gone. All my father told me was that she and her parents now live on Degeri. I hope she's okay.

"Hey Hiccup!"

"Oh, hey Fishlegs, what's going on?"

"I just heard from Gobble, that Astrid and her parents are coming back to Berk!"

"What?! Don't mess with me Fishlegs, are you serious?!" My heart starts to pick up. Astrid's coming back! Maybe this could be my chance to finally get Astrid to come back, and stay on Berk- permanently.

"Yes! Only for vacation, so she'll be going back to Degeri once it's done." Now my heart starts to break again. Astrid is coming back but not for long.


	3. Home part 1

Chapter 3: Home pt.1

I was packing for vacation on Berk. Hopefully I see Hiccup! Then again he and Heather are probably going to busy 'talking' to even notice I returned.

Dagur's POV

How dare that girl lie to me! I know she and Hiccup love each other.

I snort, once Astrid arrives back on Berk I'm sure she'll tell her former friends that we're together. That Hiccup won't know what hit him. He'll be so broken that I can take Berk- and kill Hiccup. And no one can stop me.

End pov

I was only an hour away from Berk now. I can wait to see everyone, but there is one thing I know I'm gonna have to do- tell them I'm with Dagur. I know it might upset them, but I can't lie to them.


	4. Home part 2

Thank you Jo for being the first reviewer, now if most of you don't understand the plot that well, I suggest you read my story, Astrid's heartbreak first. That will give you in sight to what I am doing since this is the sequel.

...

Chapter 4: Home part 2

A ship came in at the docks. I know Astrid is on it since it came from Degeri.

The gang and I are waiting for her to come off, when I spot a teenage blond, but not any blond it was Astrid. Breath Hiccup breath.

She spots us. "Hey guys, how are things?"

"Great" Ruff says.

"Yeah" Tuff agrees. "But since you've been gone Hiccups been -"

"Fine." I interrupt "just fine." I see hurt in her eyes. Maybe I should tell her that I miss her and I want her back on Berk, with the gang and me. "So how's Degeri been?"

"Good." she seems nervous, "listen guys I need to tell you something."

"Oh it can wait till later" Ruff says.

Then Fishlegs says "Let's just do some catching up."

...

At the training school

Everyone was training with their dragons, except me and Astrid. We were just sitting and talking.

"So, what did you want to say earlier?" I ask. I then notice some purple on her wrist.

"This aint easy to say Hiccup, but I'm in a relationship- with Dagur." That crushed me. Astrid, the girl I knee since forever, is dating my worse enemy.

"Oh that's great, so how is Dagur?"

"He's great!" She then mutters something to herself.

"So...how'd you get that bruise?" I ask pointing to her wrist.

"I went rock climbing and I hit my wrist against the cliff." She replies. I now that's not even true, Astrid might live to the edge but I know she is not stupid enough to let her self get bruised by a cliff. Then something hits me.

Is Dagur abusing her? He better not be.

...

Letting you all know Dagur had a pretty strong grip on Astrid so that's how she got the bruise on her wrist. She's also wearing make-up on her eye so no one see's her black eye.


	5. A terrible surprise and a confession

Chapter 5: A terrible surprise and a confession

**A/N: Sorry for not updating today is the first day of summer vacation for me so I waited until now. Also I don't know where Heather is from so I made a place up. Mostly because when I wrote this story I didn't know where she was from.**

...

I had to lie to Hiccup! If I told him the truth, I would cry! And I wouldn't allow anyone to see me cry.

"Hey," a gruff voice says, "miss me?" I turn and see Dagur.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I found out that my dad was coming here to talk to Hiccup's dad, the day after you left. So I decided to come as a surprise."

"Oh yay!" That was a lie even the worst lier in the world would know that.

"So have you connected with your old friends?"

"Yes."

"How much time with Hiccup?"

"Well,we have alone time, but we're not really alone we're around everyone else." I say truthfully.

He snorts.

"Yeah right!" He yells. "I thought I told you to never lie to me again! That's it!" He punches me in the face and kicks me in the gut.

Not soon after he left and Heather found me.

"Sif! Astrid, what happened?" I wanted to lie to her, but with the way Dagur's been treating me, I just need to tell someone.

"Dagur is abusing me. Because I'm in love with Hiccup, and he thinks that I'm lying to him, because he thinks Hiccup and I were alone, together, and not around everyone else." She looks shocked. And I'm waiting for her to tell me that Hiccup loves her and not me.

She helps me up. "This Dagur, is his birth place Degeri?"

"Yes, why?"

She sighs. "When I lived on Dismort, I met and fell for a Dagur for Degeri. Then he found out I had this guy friend that I use to like, and he did not like it. So he abused me. First it was easy to lie to my friends, because it wasn't that bad- then it started. The more time I spent with my friends the more he would abuse me! And then-" she stopped.

"What else happened? I mean he didn't cheat on you, did he?"

"No. It was much more worse. He raped me!" I was shaken to the core.

"Maybe it's not the same one." Then we saw Dagur near a rock, Heather turned white. We turned to face each other.

"That's my ex-boyfriend, and I guess your current one?"

"Yes."

"Astrid," she took me by the shoulders and looking me straight in the eye. "Leave him! Leave him before you get hurt much worse. Leave Degeri and come back to Berk!"

"Why should I come back to Berk? I mean you and Hiccup are together! So I don't see why!"

"Astrid, Hiccup and I aren't together! We never were. Fishlegs and I are together now!"

"I feel like an idiot." I say as I sit on a rock.

"Don't. Now believe me when I say this, but Hiccup loves you Astrid."

"Really?" I don't believe it.

"Yes, when you left he was crushed. It took the whole gang at least a month to get Hiccup back to our normal leader."

"He was that upset?"

"Yeah, I don't think the gang has seen him so depressed. It was hard to see him like that."

"I thought that you two were together, so when my parents told me were moving I went with. I guess I was just jealous of you and Hiccup spending so much time together, I jumped to a conclusion. But was Hiccup really that upset it took you guys a month to get him back to get him back to normal?"

"Yes, though once we got him back to normal it still seemed like he wasn't himself."

"How?"

"He couldn't concentrate in school, trust me Astrid, he was heart broken." I put my head in my hands.

"I shouldn't've left! Then maybe everything would've worked out! And maybe Hiccup and I would be together. Ugh! I'm such an idiot!"

"Astrid," she tells me gently, "I know I'm changing subject here, but are you or are you not going to break up with Dagur? Remember he raped me, and I don't think he'll be afraid of doing it again."

"Yes, I will. I just don't know when."

"Well, do it soon. Before he seriously hurts you."


	6. Threats and Confrontations

Chapter 6: Threats and confrontations

Heather left two hours ago to find Astrid. I hope they're okay.

"Hey Hiccup!" Says a gruff voice. "I'm just letting you know this- Astrid is mine! So don't get any ideas about the two of you being together and whatever, got it?!"

"Yes, Dagur I got it, besides Astrid already told me about the two of you. I'm just asking you this: treat her right, like she deserves, better than I could okay?"

He smiles friendly. "Of course! Already do! Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?" He punches me in the stomach.

"Don't even look at Astrid, not even when you talk. Or else you won't even have a life to live!" I groan.

"Got it, leave Astrid alone or you kill me." He left.

...

Heather and Astrid come back an hour later. Astrid went to training, she and Heather seem to be hiding something, and the question is: what is it?

After dragon training Heather and Astrid left to go somewhere. Snotlout was looking at Ruff, I guess to try and find a way to ask her out, without having to deal with Tuff.

Fishlegs approaches me. "Hey, what's going on with Astrid and Heather? They were acting weird during training."

"No, I can't say I do Fishlegs. Can't say I do."

...

*Dagur's POV*

After I left Hiccup I went back to my ship. "Lord Dagur would you like something?" one of the Berk villagers asks me.

"No. I'll be in my room."

...

Once I'm in my room I pull a scroll out from behind my pillow. I stare at it with an evil glee. "Well, well Hiccup. Let's see what I can do to make you even more miserable. I can take your dragon and burn Berk. Oh who am I kidding? Burning Berk will be a pleasure!" I smirk. "Say goodbye to Berk and Astrid forever Hiccup. It's not like you can save them."

*End POV*

...

I know short chapter! But the next one will be long! I swear! Plus I'm sending to fics in to see if the people of the shows would be interested in filming and airing them. And will Astrid break up with Dagur? Will Hiccup get the girl of his dreams? Will Berk crumble?


	7. The break-up and the infirmary

Chapter 7: the break-up and the infirmary

Okay. I breathe. After what Heather told me- about Dagur raping her- I knew I had to end it. "Dagur," I tell him. "We need to talk."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us." He looks at me, "look Dagur you've hit me -"

"And I swear I won't do it again!"

"I don't care if you swear you won't do it again, because you might! And I don't want that risk!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I am breaking up with you." He turned angry.

"Did Hiccup put you up to this? Did you to hook up when you got back here? Huh? Is that it?!"

"No. No. No!"

"Don't lie to me!" He then pulled his fist back and knocked me to the ground. "When you got back did you and Hiccup do 'it'?! You slutty whore!" Then he did the unthinkable he raped me! When he was done I was crying. "Did you like that, you slut!" I was crying harder. How could he do that and act as if nothing happened? I got redressed. "Oh I'm not done!"

Oh no. Is he going to rape me again? No, he didn't, he started to kick and punch me while I was on the ground. Then I heard a familiar screech. I turned and saw Stormfly coming towards us.

Yes! As she lands I crawl to her. "Hey girl, ugh. Do you think you can take me to the infirmary?" Thank Odin she did.

...

In the infirmary (four hours later)

The doctor told me that I should stay here for the night and check out early tomorrow. Honestly? I just don't care anymore. I was raped and no one helped, given granted we were in a secluded area.

And apparently Dagur had left quite the bruises on me. There were at least five, two on my stomach, two on my legs, and one on my arm. Well, at least these bruises will be able to be covered up.

I fell asleep soon after, waiting for the morning light.


	8. Berk's in trouble?

Chapter 8: Berk's in trouble?

I was getting really worried. It has been a week since I had last seen Astrid, or anyone, except Dagur, for that matter. I would go and ask Dagur but I'm afraid that he'll kill me for asking about her.

I have assumed that she her vacation was over and she went back to Degeri. I just wish she had told me that she was leaving.

...

I had gone to the dragon school to play with Stormfly, who was acting really weird, and Toothless. "Hey Hiccup," I turn and see Dagur coming towards me. "Have you seen Astrid?"

I sigh heavily. "No, Dagur, I haven't seen her. Infact I thought her vacation was over and she went back to Degeri."

He looks at me very skeptically. "Alright. I believe you." Then he leans in closer and whispers "since it told you to not look at her." Then he leaves.

Why would he ask me where she was? Did he not know? Did she leave without saying a thing? Or is she missing?

If she's missing then that explains why Dagur came to ask where she was.

...

"Dagur?" I ask him at lunch. "Do you know where Astrid is?"

"No." He's eyes narrow at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was thinking, after you left, that if I don't know where she is and neither do you then maybe she's missing."

I can tell he's thinking about it. "You're right. I'll go and look for her; after lunch."

"And since she disappeared on Berk it's only right that me, and the other riders, help you look for her." I can tell he doesn't like that. "But you get to pick where we look."

"Alright. But after we eat; I don't want any of the riders to look for her on an empty stomach."

...

"Hiccup, why are we helping Dagur?" My cousin, Snotlout, asks me.

"Because," I reply. "We believe Astrid is missing, so we're all helping him look for her."

"Okay," Dagur says. "Ruffnut go and look in the forest with Fishlegs. Heather, Snotlout you two look through the boats, even mine. Hiccup get Toothless and Stormfly and look for Astrid in the sea and beach.-"

"What about Tuffnut? And you?" Ruff asks.

"Tuffnut and I will search the skies of the island; together." Through the corner of my eye I can see Snotlout looking very jealous. Could he have a crush on Tuff? Well it is a possibility since he spends the most time with them.

...

*Heather's POV*

Snotlout and I looked in Dagur's boat first. I highly doubt that he has no clue what happened to Astrid; if anything he's the one that made her disappear.

As Snotlout and I went downstairs to look at the rooms I could tell he wasn't happy. "Snotlout? What's wrong?" I ask.

He grunts. "Easy, Dagur- our worst enemy besides Alvin- has a missing girlfriend and he decides to look for her with another girl! I'd get it if they broke up, but they didn't!" I raise my eyebrow at him. "And I may have a crush on Tuff."

I smile. "What?" he asks.

"So you're jealous are you?"

"Yeah. But Dagur also has a girlfriend so he better not do anything with Tuff."

*End Pov*

...

*Ruff's POV*

To say I was glad to work with Fishlegs was a lie. "Ruff?" he asks. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not! If Dagur thinks he can get away with who knows what with my sister then he's gonna get it." I crack my knockelse.

"I thought she had a crush on Snotlout?"

"She does. But knowing Dagur he'll try something on her."

*End POV*

...

*Tuff's POV*

Dagur and I had been flying around the island for five minutes and haven't seen any sign of Astrid. "Hey Dagur," I shout, "I know we're looking for Astrid and all but, no offense, you don't seem to worried about her."

"That's because we broke up last week. After that she went MIA. I wanted to reconcile the next day but she was gone."

"You knew she was gone?!"

"Calm down and let me finish. As I was saying I she went missing the day after we broke up. At first I thought she was avoiding me so she could clear her head about our relationship; but when she didn't come back on her third or fourth day of being gone I got worried.

"I was in the process of sending my people around Berk to look for her. That is until Hiccup said you guys would help that is."

I get the feeling he's lying. "I'm so sorry. Was the break up hard?" I lie.

"It was on me but I'm not sure about her." Then he does something that I didn't expect he leaned over and tried to kiss me.

"Wow there. I don't think you should be kissing anyother girls until you and Astrid talk about your relationship."

"Right. Right. Sorry." He then does something that I pretend not to notice, he moves his hands from my waist to my butt!

*end pov*

...

*Snotlout's pov*

Heather and I looked through all the rooms on the ship except for his. "Snotlout, I don't think we should go in there." Heather tells me.

"Heather if he knows something about Astrid- which he probably does- then we need to check all of the rooms."

We searched his room for hours and didn't find any evidence that he knew what happened to Astrid. As we were leaving I spot something on his desk. I take the scroll and unroll it. I gasp in shock at what I see.

"What is it?" Heather asks.

"We need to get this map to Hiccup!"

*end pov*

...

Toothless, Stormfly and I looked at the beach a thousand times and haven't found a sign of Astrid.

...

It was dark out and the other riders and I were at the school. "So who found something?" I ask.

No says anything. "I did!" Snotlout says. He hands me a scroll. I unscroll it. I look in shock at what it is.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Fishlegs asks.

"This is a map to...destory Berk."


	9. We're over- for good

Chapter 9: We're over- for good

I woke up in the infirmary. Apparently it has been a week since I've been in here and the only person that visited me was Dagur. 'Probably wanting to hurt me when I couldn't defend myself.' I think.

"Excuse me, but can I please leave?" I ask the nurse.

"Of course. Just let me see if you need any medication or a cast." After she did all of that I left and went to the school to check on Stormfly.

When I reached the school I saw that only Hiccup was the only one in there. "Hey Hiccup." He stares at me. Should I leave? Did I come at the wrong time?

"Astrid, we need to talk."

"Ok...?" his voice scares me. It was so serious I almost thought that he was the chief. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm going to be straight forward with you. Did you know Dagur was planning on destorying Berk?"

"What? No! When I first got to Degeri I started to spy on him in case he actually did have something like instore so I could warn you guys in advance! But I had no clue about this! You've got to believe me!"

"I do. But the others may not."

"What do you mean?"

"With what you told me, that you've been spying on Dagur, they may think that you did know in advance and who knows how they'll take that."

"Okay. I need to go for a walk. See you around Hiccup."

"See ya."

Once I'm a few feet away I hear a gruff voice say: "You've been spying on me!?"

Uh-Oh.

...

This is to a review I received. Yes there was a story before this called Astrid's heart break. If you want to understand the plot better please go and read the story.


	10. Hiccup hears

Chapter 10: Hiccup hears

I felt bad for talking to Astrid about that. That the others may not believe her if she told them that she didn't have a clue about Dagur's plan; and that she's been spying on him. Yeah, to the others that may seem a little bit suspicious.

Then I heard it- a loud pop. And someone screaming: "Please, stop! Someone help!"

I run to the place where I heard the noise, which was outside of the school. When I got their I saw Dagur, who looks very angry (more angry than My dads angry and Astrid's angry combined. So that's beyond Asgard bad.) yelling and glaring at Astrid's.

"You worthless...why did you think it would be okay for you to spy on me? Did you spy on me the whole time?! Did you think that being with me you could get closer to finding whatever it is that you were looking for?!"

"No! At first I was spying on you, but over time I grew to actually like you-"

"Shut up! I do not want to hear any of your lies!" He then raised his fist and looks like he is ready to hit her, is that how she got that bruise? By Dagur abusing her?!

"Dagur, Stop! You have no right to hit a girl!" I intervene.

"Why shouldn't I hit her?! She's nothing but a liar!"

"I'm not your punching bag Dagur! We're over!" Astrid cries.

"Fine! Have fun with this slut Hiccup!" With that Dagur storms off. I run to Astrid to help her, due to the fact that Dagur hit her in the face and knocking her down before he left.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'll be...fine." She moans out. "But uh...can I go the infirmary, please?" I nod, and put on arm around my shoulder and put one of my left arm around her waist taking her to the infirmary.

...

Astrid and I had been in the infirmary for an hour or two, possibly a little bit more, and the nurse told Astrid no physical activity for a couple of weeks. I'm just glad that she wasn't severely injured by Dagur.

...

Later that night Astrid and I were at the beach with our dragons. She's being quite, different from the girl I know, but I understand; she was in an abusive relationship and I guess she's weary of people now. And the quite was quite nice.

*Dagur's POV*

I was on top of the cliff that over looks the beach and I saw Astrid and Hiccup on a date. I greet my teeth at this. If I destory Berk I'll take Astrid captive and force Hiccup to choose, his island or the girl he loves. They won't know what hits them.

*End POV*


End file.
